More Than Blood
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Lexie Grey was scared to tell him her secret until he told her his and now she feels not just scared but Broken. Lexie is pregnant at the same time as Callie will this strange family ever be healed
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"So I used Tarragon because you know that looks professional not like when you use Basil anyone can use Basil." She rambled as she worked around his kitchen. She had something to tell him ,something that scared the living day lights out of her.

"Callie's having a baby." Her head snapped to him and she stared at him wide eyed. "Well that's nice she always wanted a baby." He's looking at her and she can tell there is more he wants to say so she keeps rambling. "But didn't Arizona just get back was this…." And she sees the look in his eyes and she knows the truth .knows what he's going to say next. "No, no not again Mark .not again." She shakes her head tears trailing down her cheeks. "I can't believe you got me in this mess again."

"Lexie isn't there some way we can work this out. I mean I heard the heartbeat today Lex and it was amazing."

"No no this isn't right." She wanted to stomp her foot like a child she wanted to throw a tantrum and hope that maybe this once he'd hear her. Here she stood surrounded by food heart breaking as he told her he was having a baby with another woman and the whole point of this night was supposed to be so she could tell him she was pregnant that she was having his baby. It was still early only a month but she'd done the blood work she'd got it confirmed and she was scared to death so scared yet she'd been happy her life had felt like it was falling into place a baby with Mark. Yet here he sat telling her Callie was having his baby.

"I know it's not perfect." He tried to reach out to her he'd been so scared to tell her but as much as he loved Lexie Grey he wasn't willing to give up his child for her.

"You don't understand." She snapped wiping furiously at her eyes. "You don't understand at all." Sure it's messed up that you're having a baby with your freaking Lesbian lover but that's not even the worst of it because today I took a test and then another and then I got the blood work done." She grabbed her purse off the counter and dumped the contents in front of her "And guess what it said. It said I'm pregnant." So congrats Mark it looks like you get two babies." She didn't even give him a chance to respond before she stormed out of the apartment.

He sat there and stared at the blood work and the pregnancy test laying around him and he was frozen he didn't know what to do he was going to be a daddy to two little babies with in a short amount of time and he had to fight tooth and nail for both of them. Arizona was ready to block him with Callie and he'd be lucky if Lexie even let him near her again. He put his head down and let a single tear roll down to the countertop. How had his life ended in this mess?

Lexie locked herself into her room in the attic of Meredith's house and she cried she cried for hours or days or at least it felt like that. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and she laid her hand against her flat stomach as she saw all her plans for life shattered around her feet. She thought she'd have Mark but now she was all alone nothing to do for it though she'd be a single parent. She wouldn't let Mark into her child's life just to break his or her heart over and over again like he'd broken hers.

"Lex." She sat up as she heard her sisters voice drift through the door.

"Come in." she swallowed her voice sounding weird even to her.

"Lex what's wrong?"

She sighed on Shaky breath as Meredith sat next to her. "Oh where to start?" she looked over at her older sister. "I'm Pregnant." Meredith's eyes widened there was so much she wanted to say but Lexie was saying more. "I'm pregnant and it's Marks but that's not the bad part no that part I can handle but this is the part I can't handle "He's having a baby with Callie, Callie Freaking Torres and he just told m tonight and now I'm going to have to raise this baby on my own."

Meredith wrapped her arms around her baby sister and held her close. "I'm so sorry Lex." She whispered into her sisters hair. "But know this you're never alone never."

"I feel so broken." Lexie whispered.

"I know." Meredith whispered back planning her revenge on Mark Sloan.

Callie giggled as she walked into Marks to grab some more boxes. "Mark, Mark." She snapped her fingers in front of her best friends face. "Mark are you ok?"

"What huh?" he shook his head and looked up at her. "I'm fine." He shook his head. "No that's a lie I'm not fine."

"What 's wrong?"

"Lexie."

Callie cringed so you told her then?"

"Yeah but that's not what's wrong I mean it is but it's not the only thing that's wrong."

"Well what else is wrong?"

"She's pregnant she's pregnant and she just found out today and then she left and I don't think she's coming back."

"Holy hell." Callie looked at him. "Well this is a twist I didn't see coming. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I have to do something it's my baby"

"Two babies you're going to be busy that's if Lexie even lets you near her and you'll have to get through Meredith and Cristina also so have fun with that." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny." He snapped.

"I know." She sighed. "I know I'll try and talk to Lexie ok I'll try. Mark are you sure you still want to be in this babies life you have a baby with Lexie to think about now."

"Yes I still want to be in this child's life never think any different." He scowled.

"Ok, Ok he held up his hands. "We'll make it through one starnge family but we'll make it." She only wished she believed the words herself.

A/N so I've never written Mark and Lexie but I was just watching the episode where Callie was in the accident and had to start this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

She ignored him, if she saw him she turned the opposite direction she couldn't even bare to look at him so when she was told she was on plastic's rotation she begged Chief Webber to change her.

"Please Chief you can't make me be with him you can't."

"Grey I have no idea what you're issue is but you need to figure it out you're on plastic's and that's that." The chief dismissed her and she shot him look of loathing before leaving but not before throwing out what she'd always wanted to say to him.

"If I was Meredith you would have changed it without a second thought." She didn't wait for his answer. She found herself on the surgical floor furiously scribbling notes on the charts.

"Lexie calm down what's wrong?" Meredith grabbed the pen out of her baby sisters hand.

"I'm on plastic's with Sloan and the chief won't change me." Lexie spat trying to grab the pen back.

"He doesn't know Lex and you need the plastic hours come on now." Meredith tried to rationalize with her.

"Fine whatever." Lexie grabbed the charts and went to find Mark. She found him staring at the OR board. "I'm on your service today."

He smiled. "I know I asked for you."

"Mark we'll work that's it work if you even try to talk about the baby I'll walk away I don't give a damn what the Chief says."

He sighed there was so much he wanted to say but she had that look in her eyes that said she wouldn't put up with anything. Just then his pager went off and he grabbed it. "We have to get to the Pit incoming Trauma."

Rushing into trauma gowns they waited for the Ambulance to pull up. "We have a 15 year old motorcycle accident looks like multiple broken bones and maybe a head injury."

"Great ok page Shepard Robbins and Torres." Mark called out. Lexie grabbed a part of the gurney to take it to a trauma bay trying not to think about the fact that she would be in the same room as the other woman.

"What do we have?" Callie came into the room pulling gloves on as Derek and Arizona came behind her.

"Fifteen year old with head injury and broken bones."

"Ok we need to get him into surgery before his rib puncture's his lung page Altman" Callie called out.

"I'm not needed his neurological stats are ok and he doesn't seem to need surgery." Derek said passing Teddy as she came into the bay and they headed down to OR 2. The air around the group was tense as Lexie refused to look at Callie and Callie was having her own issue's looking at Lexie. Everyone knew why Lexie was pissed off but no one knew the turmoil going on inside Callie. Callie who watched the perfect brunett and knew how much Mark loved her and worried that Lexie's child would be more loved by his or her father then Callie's because Mark was actually in love with Lexie and sure in his own way he loved Callie but it was nothing to compare to the epicness that was Mark and Lexie.

"Grey please hold this clamp." Lexie didn't even look at her as she took the clamp. The hours bleed into each other until finally Lexie felt like she was going to faint.

"Gray are you Ok?" Altman asked.

"I'm fine." Lexie shook her head trying to clear her eyes.

"Lexie." Mark called out. Lexie felt the bile raising in her throat.

"Take this clamp." She said handing it to her intern as she ran out of the OR hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shit." Mark cursed there was nothing he could do as he watched her run out of the room. Just seeing the other woman leaving made Callie herself feel sick she tried to breathe through it but she couldn't.

"Page Logans." Callie said before running out of the OR herself.

"Crap." Mark wanted to run after then but then he couldn't really do that because then he'd have to choose which one to go to and that could erupt into world war 2. He looked over at Arizona who had taken over Callie's repair until the other Ortho attending showed up.

"What's with Grey?"

Mark looked at her like she was Crazy Callie hadn't told her yet that seemed strange. "Nothing." Mark shook his head as he finished with the lacerations to the teens face. "My jobs done I'm out." He walked out of the OR and hurried towards the nearest women's room. "Ok listen I'm coming in so if anyone else is in there be prepared." He didn't hear anyone protesting but as soon as he walked in he heard both Lexie and Callie hurling their guts out. He opened both doors luckily they were right next to each other. "How you holding up?" he asked looking over at Lexie." She pulled her head out of the toilet bowl and scowled at him.

"How does it look like I'm doing Jerk." That's all she got out before she was throwing up again.

"Right, Callie how are you?"

"Just freaking peachy." She stood up and grabbed a paper towel wiping her mouth and cupping her hand under the stream of water from the sink she tried to rinse her mouth out as Lexie came and stood at the other sink. Mark watched them as they both scowled at him. He tried to walk up to Lexie and sooth her but she jerked away from him and stormed out of the room.

"Stay away from me."

"Right Callie how are you?"

"Ok." She leaned her head against the wall as he rubbed his hand over her back. Just then Arizona came into the room.

"Surgery is over are you ok?" she took over from Mark as he left to find Lexie

"I'm fine." Callie sighed nothing unusual.

"Right ok what's with Little Grey?"

"That's a long story and I really don't want to get into it right now. I need something in my stomach if you come with me I'll tell you about it ok."

"Sure." Arizona watched her with concerned eyes she looked so pale and well she knew it was normal it didn't mean she wasn't worried.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed Next up Arizona finds out about Lexie and Mark and Lexie have a confrontation and we might see a bit of a Callie and Lexie Spat.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Ok now you have food in front of you what is going on?" Arizona asked sitting at the table as Callie started to stuff her face with the burger.

Just as Callie was about to answer Lexie past by a full tray in front her. Callie sighed seeing the anger in the younger woman's eyes. "Its…." She trailed off.

"It's what? You know if looks could kill you'd be dead right now."

"Yeah tell me about it. Lexie Grey is pregnant and it's Mark's baby so you understand what's wrong now don't you?"

"Yeah I understand, Arizona scoffed. "Look at the mess you got into this time Calliope." Arizona shook her head and stood up.

Callie watched her walk away and felt like crying why had Arizona walked away what was wrong now. Meanwhile Arizona Robbins was Seething it was bad enough that Mark Sloan was the father of Callie's baby but now they had to add Lexie Grey and her child into the Mix she loved Callie she did but she hated her for putting them in this position.

Callie stood up and walked towards Lexie's table sitting down across from her she started to talk. "You know we have to learn to get along if not for ourselves then for our children." Lexie looked around the cafeteria it was luckily almost completely empty at this point.

"Why my child won't be around your's so it won't matter." Lexie ignored the other woman.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this is my child Mark made his choices and he chose to sleep with you. He's not allowed around my child it's mine do you get it you can have him you're disgusting. You knew he only ever loved me but you slept with him anyway can anyone say desperate. Have fun playing happy family with him knowing all he's thinking about is me and my child." She grabbed her tray and slammed it into the trash before storming out of the cafeteria.

Callie had tears flowing down her face as she grabbed a napkin. She wanted to slap Lexie she wanted to find Arizona and she wanted to talk to Mark but right now she couldn't do anything she couldn't even move she felt like she'd gotten punched in the gut. Lexie Grey had called her Desperate and said she'd keep Mark's own Child away from him as what some type of revenge. What kind of person did that." She was pissed she wanted to do something but first she had to stop crying.

Lexie opened the door to an empty on call room and locked it behind hr before falling to a bed and letting all the tears fall from her eyes. The happy tears the angry tears the desperate tears. She felt horrible for what she'd said to Callie and she knew in reality she couldn't or wouldn't keep the child from Mark but she hurt so damn much that just looking at Callie's face made her want to punch something. She sat up and wiped her tears she couldn't let this control her life she still had a job a life to live and Mark had already taken so much from her she wouldn't let him take that too.

Callie finally stood up and found herself wondering around the hospital until she litearly bumped into Mark. "Sorry." She tried to straighten herself.

"Are you Ok?" he looked at her tear stroked face.

"No of course I'm not ok?" she scowled at him. She pulled him into an on call room shutting the door behind them. "Arizona is pissed about the Lexie situation. Lexie is pissed at me and at you and I'm stuck in the middle."

"Wait Lexie talked to you?"

"I tried talking to her and she want off on me she told me our kids would never be around each other that it was her child and you were never allowed around her child and I could have you but I'd always know that it was her and her child you wanted to be with." Callie said that all in a rush. Mark grabbed her and pulled her close.

"It will be fine." He sighed he wanted to strangle Lexie for the things she'd said no matter how pissed she was at him she had to right to keep his child from him or to take it out on Callie.

"Right." Callie snorted "She's right though my child will always come second to hers."

"No." Mark shook his head. "They are both my babies and I'll love them equally I may not love you the way I love Lexie that's true no use denying that but you're my best friend and you're carrying my baby a baby that I love already. I have to go and find Lexie." He kissed her forehead and left the on call room to go in search of his ex. He found her coming out of a separate on call room and he pushed her back into hit.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"No I think the question is what are you doing?" he sneered. "What gives you the right to talk to Callie like that?"

Lexie laughed manically "Of course she ran off and told you typical."

"Lexie what the hell has gotten into you?"

"All the shit you've put me through that's what."

"Really, Really I seem to remember you sleeping with Alex after we broke up the first time.

"And I seem to remember you sleeping with Addie so don't even use that you ass." She shouted back. "Now get the hell out of my way."

"Fine whatever but this isn't through you're not keeping my child away from me and your going to learn to play nice with Callie."

"Of course take her side but if you think you can push me around you're wrong." before he could say anything she was gone. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it against the wall. His life was just one messed up pit of hell right now.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed. I want to be clear that in no way am I trying to bash any of the characters I'm showing that life is messy and this situation especially and things like this brings out the worse in people. And that nothing is ever black and white. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Arizona" Callie walked into the apartment later that night hoping her girlfriend would be home. She hadn't seen her at the hospital since she'd walked out of the cafeteria.

"In here." Arizona sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes trying to smooth out her hair. She'd come home right after the Lexie bombshell and fallen asleep. She had known her head hadn't been in the right place to be preforming surgeries that day.

"Hey." Callie looked into the bedroom

"Hey." Arizona couldn't quite bring her eyes to look into Callie's.

"Talk to me please." Callie begged sitting on the bed next to the woman she loved the woman she had finally thought she'd had in her corner after everything that had went wrong.

"What do you want me to say?" Arizona shook her head, "Do you want me to say it's ok. That I'm happy for Lexie and Mark? I am happy for them I am but it just makes everything so much more complicated. I hate complicated I run from complicated and that's all you bring to me."

Callie felt like she'd been slapped. "I'm sorry." Her down cast eyes looked at the bed spread.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough Calliope."

"This isn't even my fault." Callie snapped tired of feeling like a punching bag. First it was Lexie and now it was Arizona.

"It might not be your fault this part anyway but god damn it you knew it would always be Mark and Lexie always and yet you slept with him like you always do run to good reliable Mark isn't that what you do and then you got pregnant and yes I realize I left for Africa and yes I realize that I left you but gosh Callie doesn't seem like you took much time to once again jump in bed with Mark does it."

"I thought we'd worked all this out?"

"So had I and maybe we'd still be fine if Lexie Grey wasn't also pregnant. Now we get to deal with a pissed of Lexie and you'll be consoling Mark this whole time and the baby thing will get so much more complicated. I'm in a relationship with you Callie, you not Mark but I've always felt like he was part of it to and that's not fair now we have to add Lexie for the rest of our lives to because no matter what happens with her hand Mark our children will always be siblings."

"you're being really unfair right now you begged to be back with me, begged me and now you're throwing it all back in my face because Lexie is pregnant news flash I can't do anything about that I made mistakes I admit it but so did you and so did Lexie and I'll never regret my child never. Both of you need to stop acting like I'm the carnation of all that is evil in this world." She placed her hand over her stomach as she angrily wiped the tears away with her other hand. She got off the bed and grabbed her coat. "I'm going for a walk hopefully you'll be more rational when I get back."

Arizona sat on the bed and watched her walk out the door not trying to stop her not sure if she wanted to stop her. Callie's words rang through her head. "You begged me to be back with you, begged me." She cringed she had begged and she had promised things and she couldn't deny it but she also couldn't deny that she hated the situation. She wasn't sure they'd ever make it through this she wasn't even sure she wanted to make it through this.

As Callie wondered around the neighborhood and Arizona pondered her future with Callie Lexie was staring into space in her tiny attic room. Was she being rational no not totally she'd been with Alex for what felt like forever and she hadn't been with Mark but to think of him fathering a child with someone, someone that wasn't her. It made her want to puke and not because of the morning sickness either. He'd promised her a fresh start and the world she had to be ok with the fact he had an adult daughter out there somewhere and she'd came to terms with that mostly but after promising her it would be different he'd dropped baby bombshell on her a baby that wasn't hers a baby that belonged to a woman she'd always felt jealous of. Callie Torres was Hot Sexy and confident everything Lexie didn't see in herself and now she was giving Mark a baby and if Lexie went back to Mark every day for the rest of her life she'd have to remember that and see that child. Even as it stood now she'd have to remember that and see it every day of her life as Callie's stomach grew bigger along with hers as their babies were born and grew up together for the rest of her life she would be tortured with the knowledge that Mark Sloan was the father of not just Sloan Riley an adult she could ignore but a tiny baby mothered by Calliope Torres something she couldn't ignore or hide from.

A/N so I wanted to give you some Callie/Arizona in this chapter as we haven't focused on them much and I also wanted you to see a bit into Lexie's head. We don't see Mark because I felt it was best to just see the women and their thought process's in this chapter. Mark will be looked into more in the future. Thanks to everyone that reviewed you can thank the power outage at my house my computer's long battery life and the lack of things to do for getting this chapter don


End file.
